Ponyvillie Prostitutes temp name
by The Piddles
Summary: Poor Applejack, so down on her luck, she's forced to take any work she can. But the new girl is shy and shaking in the shadows, and Applejack is enforced to take her under her hoof.


**Author's note!:** **This chapters pretty ok besides references to prostitution, and some drug use, but other chapters will contain HARSH LANGUAGE, STEAMY SCENES OF SEXUAL NATURE****, HEAVY DRUG USE, VIOLENCE.**

**But yeah this is my first story, a MLP fan fic, poor Applejack is down on her luck and turns tricks to help pay for her sister's medical bills**

**BTW, Title is just temporary, if you guys have any suggestions on a better title, feel free to speak up  
><strong>

**Thanks guy's, -Piddles  
><strong>

She looked tasty. Applejack leaned up against a support in the bar, resembling a old western silhouette. Her body was wrapped up in a bow of shiny, velvety, lingerie. She looked like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped, but her eyes casted to the floor. The bar scene was alive and girls in similar outfits bustled around, some waiters, some dancers, but all worked second jobs up in the rooms if a customer had enough money. With the drinks being downed, every pony on the dance floor was bumping and grinding to DJ PON-3's mix up of Daft Punk's Around the World and Deadmau5's Ghosts N' Stuff. There was X being passed around and more often then not ponies could be found snorting up cocaine lines in the bathroom.

It was getting that time of the night. Every pony was good and wasted and guys were taking girls upstairs. The rave was almost over but the night was beginning, but that just meant more work for Applejack. Her hair draped down in her face, hiding the slight scowl on it. She had been doing this gig for 3 years now, and she was getting tired. The speed kept her up, the X kept her horny, but nothing could stop the growing pain and the sharp decline in her self esteem every night. But it was all the work she could find, and she had to take what she could get after the great Ponyville dry spell fires that wiped Sweet Apple Acres off the map.

The day is still vividly there though, always in the back of her mind. Her and her older brother Big Macintosh rushing through the fields, leading the rest of the Apple family with buckets of water at hoof. All her friends tried to assist but with no rain for a whole 5 months, the leaves on the trees were quick to catch fire. Even though the rain and weather was controlled by the pegasus ponies, the summer had not been kind and not a drop would spill from the clouds. The water buckets flowed like a river in organized and efficient lines. But the fire wouldn't subside. Applejack was deep in the fields, trying her hardest, but damn it the fire wouldn't stop spreading. A desperate cry reached out to Twilight, who was organizing the work force, and she kicked it into high gear. Finally after hours of fighting and fighting, Twilight's magic and the other ponies help finally seemed to have the fire contained.

But the trouble was just beginning. A few pegasus ponies tried to suffocate the fire by absorbing the oxygen in a whirlwind, spinning around and around as fast as their wings could flap. But a less experience pegasus was having trouble keeping up. Pushing herself beyond what she could do, she didn't even notice she was drifting off the air current. Another pony saw her friend and tried to get closer, to assist. But the pony caught herself and jerked wildly to the right without noticing the fast approaching pegasus. The two collided and soon, the twister was derailed. The gusts of winds from the dissipating whirlwind now fanned and scattered the flames. Before anyone really registered the ponies' collision, the fire had already spread to the Apple family barns and house.

Applejack jerked her head up and stared as the fire caught onto the house. The only pony left in the entire structure was the one Apple too young to help. "Applebloom..." Twilight saw the gaping expression on her friend's face but before her, or any pony else, could even lift a hoof to stop the pony, Applejack had already sped off for the now flaming building. She dashed off, heart racing as the pony's strong legs shot her forward through the acres of field. But by the time the pony had reached her house it was almost completely engulfed. Still she rammed in, determined to find her little sister. Her ears perked up at the sound of tiny cries from up stairs. Her sister's tiny voice had floated down stairs, a weak, wheezing cry for help"Applejack? Granny? Big Macin-"

Suddenly the house shifted, as main supports burned up and segments of the roof collapse in. Applejack looked up in time to see a free falling segment of ceiling with just enough time to evade it. Any other pony would have been crushed but her strong legs and agility launched her out of the way. Dust and smoke rose and flew around in the room as the chunk of the ceiling crashed to the floor, and gathering up in her lungs, Applejack choked it back as she slowly stood up. Slowly the pony, coughing and choking all the way, scaled the staircase and wandered in hazily to her little sister's room. She waved her hoofs in the air to clear the smoke, tears stinging her red eyes, but finally the air cleared enough and the filly came into view. A wall had caved in and little Applebloom had fainted underneath. Applejack nearly collapsed to look at her sister, trapped and unconscious. Using all her reserved strength, the strong pony jacked up the wall and grabbed her sister's mane with her teeth, but the house once again the house shifted and more of the structure fell in on itself.

Horrified ponies gathered outside the house, retreating from the losing battle with most of the fields burned away, but also terrified for the fate of their friend. A shriek and an uproar of the ponies almost overpowered the sound of the falling house. Then finally all was quiet. Not a pony spoke. Then finally, as the dust settled, a weak and broken looking Applejack emerged from the pile of rubble that was their home. Her sister in careful grip of her jaw, she shuffled out to the middle of all the ponies and gently laid her sister on the ground then, with all eyes on her, collapsed in exhaustion.

So here she was, put out into this filthy business to pay for her own expenses, plus her little sister's medical bills. Oh poor apple bloom had taken some severe head trauma and was put on medication. And even after 3 years still has to go to routine check ups. The little filly developed a speech impediment and an extreme decrease in her hand eye coordination and ability to get around. Just remembering that day put Applejack, the strongest pony any pony knew, into threat of collapsing and bursting into tears. But he shook her head and blinked the tears away. She was on the clock, and couldn't have her hissy fit now. Any job, even one as degrading and dirty as this, she knew had to be handled with professionalism. She bucked her chin up and started to scan the room, putting on a seductive smile for any mare whose eye she might happen to catch.

But what she picked up, was a small, shaky, cream colored pony across the bar. It was the new girl who had just started not too long ago. Applejack couldn't remember her name, but thinking back on it, she didn't suppose the pony had told her. In fact, since she had gotten here, the pony hadn't really spoken to anyone that much, and the few times Applejack recalled seeing her she had been in a corner or somewhere kinda out of the way, avoiding eye contact with any pony in the room, like doing so would stop her heart cold in its tracks. Applejack eyed the shy pony, trying to put a name she might of heard to her face, but kept coming up with nothing, which aggravated her since she was usually really good at it. She tried to think of anything she knew about her, but all that she could really tell is that she look like she was in the wrong place. A pony in this line of business wouldn't be so shy to go up to a room with someone, or hide from anyone, shaking there like a leaf.

While looking the small mare over, she was her start to raise her head and then the two ponies eyes were locked on. She stared deeply into Applejack's eyes, turning different shades of red. They were dead set, just standing there at different ends of the bar, and at that time what seemed like the universe. All surroundings disappeared from Applejack's grasp as she looked at the little pony. Something was not right with her, something said to Applejack that the fear she showed on the outside was nothing compared to how scared she was on the inside. Applejack tossed the idea of going over and speaking to the pony around in her head, but before she had the chance to approach her, some one else stepped in, blocking her path of sight. Like waking from a bad dream, Applejack shook her head and looked away. Looks like the little mare got some work tonight after all. But then Applejack jerked, and turned back her head. She thought she saw that rainbow colored mane. It was the boss, standing in to talk to the shy worker, who was now sweating bullets. Applejack had sudden new concern for the pony, for Rainbow Dash, or Ms. Dashie as the workers like to call her, was not kind to those slacking on the job, and for this shy little pony to get herself caught up in this line of work, she must have been just as desperate as Applejack herself.

But Applejack was surprised to see the boss smiling, and even laughing as she wrapped an arm around the pony. Then suddenly, Rainbow Dash's eyes locked on Applejack. "Hey AJ, come here would yah'?" Shouted her boss. "Right away, Ms Dashie." Applejack trotted over to her boss, gulping down her nervousness. "AJ, this is Fluttershy. She's new here, and as you can probably see a little... nervous." The tone of her voice struck an odd tone with Applejack. There was a ting of something, something she just couldn't pin. It escaped her, but she could see it was there in the grin she shot Fluttershy. Dash continued on, "Anyways, you being a vet here at my club, and one of my favorite little dancer girls, I was hoping you could take her under your hoof and show here how things work around here." Her eyes beaded down on the shy little pony. "Grease here wheels a bit, hehe..."


End file.
